


Please, you can't die yet

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hospitalization, Injury, Multi, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: JJ is heading home from the rink in Canada to meet Otabek and Yuri, yet fate has other, more painful plans for him...





	Please, you can't die yet

It was only two years after the competition that brought them together, when Otabek, Yurio and JJ formed a relationship and moved together in Canada. They still took part in competitions, since all of them were young enough to participate, and their relationship was developing smoothly. They had figured out a way to coexist without disrupting their careers and goals, while developing a bond that was never threatened to be torn apart, until one fateful night.

JJ stayed at the rink for a few more hours than the other two. He had to make plans on how the following year would proceed, as he needed to find an element for his performance that would surprise the audience once more. Yuri had made him promise that he would be the first to know about it, and he was more than happy to accept, while Otabek was trying really hard to hide his smile when he watched them share their passion. That was exactly why JJ was so happy to come home that night, as he wanted to share his big news with the people he loved.

He was walking down the street, when he thought that he noticed someone tailing him. He looked back, but saw nothing unusual. He continued walking towards his house, when a tall man got in his way and asked for his money. He didn’t understand the gravity of the situation he was into and refused to give it, and then found himself with an open wound on his stomach and a pool of blood around him. He was certain that this would be the end, and that he’d never see _them_ again.

Yuri was waiting for him with JJ. They had plans for the three of them when he would return home, as it was an opportunity for them to have fun after a while, since none of them had practice the next day. But, no matter how long they waited, the door wouldn’t open. They received a phone call instead, which Otabek picked up, only to hear the most devastating news of his life.

“Yura, we have to go to the hospital.” They both rushed there, where a doctor informed them of what had happened. Thankfully, a woman saw him and called the ambulance, otherwise he wouldn’t have made it. They were told that, after the surgery, they’d be able to see him.

“Otabek, what are we supposed to tell him when he wakes up? It should be any minute now or at least that’s what the doctor said.”

“I guess we have to help him remain calm. I don’t know how he got this or how he’s feeling about it, so we just have to wait and see.”

“JJ, if you’re listening to me right now, please, you can’t die now. I know it’s painful, but what are we going to do if we lose you? What am I going to do…?” Yuri couldn’t hold back his tears, neither did Otabek.

“Guys, where am I? What are you doing here?” The two guys couldn’t even speak when they heard the sound of his voice. They helped him remember what happen, yet tried not to exhaust him with questions, since his condition was still critical. But, the only thing that JJ had to say about his experience though was that he didn’t get to share with them what he planned for his performance after all…

* * *

_**BONUS** (because during my research I ended up loving this ship)_ :  
When JJ was finally up in his feet again, his boyfriends planned a party for him. His entire family and friends were there, which was exactly what he needed. The feast was unforgettable, since many of them got drunk, along with Yuri, and kept dancing like maniacs, while JJ was busy telling Otabek how lucky he was to have them. Later, only after the last guest had left their house, Yuri and Otabek managed to give him a different surprise than the one he had just received, yet this time it was private.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
